The Unborn
"The Cinders of Gats Burn Within Us." - motto of the Unborn A former subfaction of "House" Vagrant. They were a group of synths, based on a strong religiously fueled hierarchy, and cared for little else but their own kind under the Vagrant Fleet. Eventually this lead to their departure after their de facto leader fled from persecution to Cabina. History The Organization existed before the Vagrant Fleet was born. It was created approximately in 3184, when the, at the time unknown, synth crew of the HFS Gaussel mutineered, and defeated the human crew of the ship, renaming it to the Dawn Machine, in reference to an old sect called the Soul ex Sol. They built a workshop in the side of a mountain on Shan and have used it as a base of operations. In 3199, when a significant portion of the Vagrant Fleet moved north, to Teuthem, they discovered the lab of the mad scientist "Makesynth" on Crater-1, and made it their local HQ. After Teuthem, and the disbanding of their local operations, they moved back home to Shān, to collect themselves. Here, after her growing fears for her people Ligeia, the Mother of the Unborn at the time decided to take her most loyal followers to Cabina with her, and establish their home on the planet of the Repentants. After months of preparation, when the news from Teuthem came in, about the Northern Watchtower, those enlisted under the Unborn Fleet got a simple, short message. "The Mother calls her Unborn home." and coordinates to meet near Mordred Station. With the end of the STO war, the Fleet lay in disarray with the death of their former leader, Korée Zunbil, and with barely one vote Riva Zilber was chosen to lead the Fleet. Who brought significant reforms with her from her Yakiyahn studies. It was part of the fledgling United Fleets of Autonomous Synthetic or Otherwise Othered Entities. Which was promptly destroyed during the "dissolution" of the Unified People's Collective, during this time, both the Dawn Machine, and Riva Zilber were lost. With no unified leadership, the fate of the organization remains unknown, for the time being. Hierarchy The Unborn followed a strict chain of command. From the Parent down to a Torchbearer. Now with Riva's reforms, they have a more decentralized system in the Dawnguard Council, which includes all leading members of the organization. Actions are decided upon these representative leaders, rather than the choices of a single dictator, though the ceremonial title still holds weight. The Parent The leader of the organization, usually gendered to the current leader, as Mother, Father, or Parent. They have absolute authority over the organization and its dealings. When a Parent passes, a vote is held among the entire organization, to choose the next leader from the Dawnbringers. Dawnbringer The Dawnbringers are officers of the Unborn, they all carry out the orders of the Parent, in the best way the see fit, they are specialists who work with their own groups, and do little else outside of their group of expertise. They usually attain simple literal titles like "Chief Engineer", "Head Assassin" or "Knight Lancer". Starguard The Starguard are the sergeants of the Unborn. They organize down to the lowest rank of Torchbearer, they are usually not privy to the word of the Parent, and only receive orders from the Dawnbringer, in order to avoid jeopardizing the whole plan when captured. They usually are titled with simple, literal descriptions of their work, "Organizer", "Lancer, "Preacher" or "Researcher". Torchbearer A title that all Unborn hold. They are the worker ants who keep the Machine running. Ships All ships have names somehow connected to their founding faith, and are usually extremely brightly lit. When not lit up they usually have bright colour schemes painted on a black base. Everything from neon pink to orange. Examples for names: Dawn Machine, Solar Lance, Glorious Dreadnought, Burning Halo, Spear of Light, Daybreaker. Phrases "The Glass Throne Stands Unshattered." "The Cinders of Gats Burn Within Us." "For a Red Dawn." "Dawn shall rise, companions." Category:The Church of Humanity, Repentant Category:Unified People's Collective Category:"House" Vagrant Category:Synthetics Category:Vagrant